Of Kings and Queens
by annieluwho
Summary: Sparks and Spot have always had an intresting relationship, they fight , they piss each other off , their the best of friends and coincidently their in love with each other, the problem you ask , neither of them knows it. stupid summary REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Of Kings and Queens**

**Chapter 1:Her Boys **

"Everyone up!" the caretaker of the Brooklyn Newsies lodging house yelled, the sound echoed and bounced off the walls, groans were emitted form the sleeping boys throughout the bunkroom as the only girl newsie in all of Brooklyn walked out of the bathroom and smiled at 'her boys' as she liked to call them

"Wake up sleepy heads" she told them

"Yeah easy for you to say Sparks" one of the boys said walking past her into the bathroom

"What's wrong Shadow, late night last night?" she asked referring to his not so stealthy attempt to get into the bunkroom after curfew, a result of staying out to late with his girl from the Bronx

"Shut up" he told her playfully as he splashed some water in his face effectively wiping the sleep from his eyes and all they boys 'ohhed' at him

"Yeah, yeah pipe down, at least I got a girl" he told them somewhat grumpily

"Yeah what about you Sparks" Roller asked and gazed at her eyes sparkling with mirth

"Sorry boys, but the details of my love life are not public information thank you very much" she said and turned to walk out of the bunkroom and down the stairs

"Sure it's not Sparks" she heard one of the boys yell

"What's that supposed to mean" she yelled back at the voice while trying not to laugh

"It means we all know who you're sweet on, so it's no use to try and hide it" the voice said

"Oh really if your so knowledgeable, then go ahead, enlighten me who exactly am I sweet on" she asked sweetly

"Me, of course" the voice said as he stepped out of the bathroom drying his still wet hair with a towel

"Ha, you wish!" she replied

"Don't I ever" he laughed and grinned slyly at her and stepped up really close to her, sufficiently catching the eye of the rest of the boys in the dorm, he moved even closer to her practically emitting no space between them and just as he was about to close the space completely she put a hand on his chest and pushed him backward

"Get over yourself Conlon" she whispered to him and promptly walked out the door, and with that she heard loud shouts and wolf whistles and she smiled to herself, yup those were her boys.


	2. Chapter 2

**Of Kings and Queens**

Disclaimer: sadly I own nothing except my OC's and the plot.

**Chapter 2: The Girls **

Later that afternoon after she was done selling, she took her weekly trip to Manhattan to visit her girl friends (friends that are girls, she's not a lesbian obliviously, just in case), there was Ace, Patches, Birdie, Lacey, Pip, Snap and Flyer.) She absolutely adored those girls, and even though only three of them actually lived in Manhattan they all tried their best to meet at least once a week to catch up on everything and of course play cards. She walked up to the Manhattan lodging house to see Ace and Racetrack kissing on the front porch steps , when they finally broke apart , Ace must have said something funny or witty because Racetrack grinned and then went down for another kiss , a quick one but it was still very sweet. Ace then smiled at him and walked over to Spark's turning back around on for a second to wink at Racetrack , he grinned back at her and shook his head and walked off towards some of the other boys hanging around outside

"Hey Sparks, how you doing?" Ace asked as she walked towards her friend

"Not as good as you I promise" Sparks replied referring to what she just witnessed on the lodging house steps, and Ace laughed and they headed inside towards the bunkroom when they spotted Skittery walking down the stairs with a huge smile plastered across his face , which is an unusual occurrence to say the least "Hey Skitts why so happy?" Sparks asked as Ace just looked at him with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Hey Sparks, Ace" he said and then added "Just having a good day is all" and he kept walking. When Ace and Sparks got up the rest of the stairs they found Patches sitting on her bunk grinning similarly to Skittery's

"Okay so spill it what's going on with you and Skittery?" Ace asked

"Nothing, just a few kisses here and there" she replied still grinning

"You know I would believe you, but that hickey on your neck says different" Sparks said slyly gesturing to the red mark on Patches naturally fair skin.

Patches blushed and bluntly said "Shut up Sparks"

'Arg!" Birdie yelled out in frustration as she came storming into the bunkroom.

"Hey Birdie what'd he do now?" Ace asked

"Just being his usual self, you know still hanging all over Sarah" Birdie replied as she plopped down on her bunk.

"Don't worry Birdie he'll figure it out eventually , I mean men aren't exactly the quickest sometimes , but Jack isn't that incredibly ignorant , he's bound to figure it out that the two of you are meant to be together" Ace told her comfortingly

"So I take it things are going well with you and Race" Birdie said as she eyes her friend knowingly

"As a matter of fact yes they are" Ace said, and they all looked at her with small smirks

"What I can't help it if he's a great kisser "she added with a small chuckle, "Why do you ask?" Ace asked Birdie

"You've been awfully cheerful lately is all" Birdie commented

"Hmm, I wonder why?" Sparks mumbled sarcastically

A moment later Pip and Snap walked into the room bickering as usual

"Hey girls what cracking" Pip asked as she came and sat down on the bunk next to the one Ace was laying on

"Ladies" Snap addressed the room with a tiny mocking bow and she sat down across form Pip. About a second later Lacey came in tripping through the door as per usual.

"Lacey, you ok?" Sparks asked and she grinned at her friend

"Hey Sparks, yeah I'm fine, hey girls!" Lacey acknowledged as she picked herself up and dusted herself off with a sincere grin.

"How's Shadow been Lace?" Sparks questioned

"He's good, very good actually "she replied

"Yeah especially good when he tried to sneak through the window of my lodging house last night at midnight" Sparks said to her and smiled; the rest of the girls turned to look at Lacey with raised eyebrows and shocked expressions.

"Nothing happened I swear, we just fell asleep" Lacey defended sincerely

"You know you're the only person in this room I would actually believe that story from" Ace said and laughed slightly while the rest of the girls laughed at each other knowing that statement and the connotations behind it were completely truthful

"So Sparks, Conolon make his move yet?" Flyer asked as she stepped through the side window in the bunkroom.

"I have no idea what you're talking about and when did you get here?" she asked in return trying to change the subject

"Stop trying to change the subject" Flyer said calmly

"Sort of but it's nothing big, it's not like he's actually being serious, not that I want him to be I'm just saying …" Sparks said and trailed off, and the rest of the girls shared a look

"Right whatever you say Sparks" Ace told her and rolled her eyes at her friend's ignorance. Then they started to set up for there weekly card game.

"Okay ladies what are we playing tonight?" Ace asked as she shuffled the cards

"How's about, oh I don't know what we play every week, poker" Snap said sarcastically living up to her nickname quite well.

"Alright Snap no need to get your panties in a twist "Ace said glaring slightly at her sarcastic friend

"Yeah really I mean you've got Dice to do that for ya, I'm sure he'd love that" Pip remarked acknowledging the hot and cold relationship Snap and the leader of Queens had with one another. And the rest of the girls had to bite the inside of their cheeks to keep from laughing, also to steer clear of Snaps temperamental attitude.

"Oh put a sock in it Pip" Snap replied to her sister.

"You know she's right Snap, how's that going these days, you and Dice I mean, still cold?" Flyer asked her and Sparks looked at Flyer sideways shaking her head, her friend sure did know how to make things interesting around here.

"Yeah if by that you mean he's being a complete ass hole about that stupid jack ass Tosser hitting on me, you know he actually had the balls to tell me that…"she started but her friends finished in unison

"He thought you actually cheated on him with that loser, and he doesn't know you at all if that's what he thinks"

"Exactly" she replied and picked up her cards which Ace had just dealt out, not realizing that her friends were ragging on her.

"Okay and Sparks don't think your getting off that easily, were still going to talk about you and Spot" Pip said

"Yeah, do tell Sparks" Lacey prompted her friend

"Nothing to tell" Sparks replied with a sad tone to her voice

"Right, and I live on Park Avenue" Snap told her and Sparks looked up and smiled at her slightly

"You should see the way that boy looks at you Sparks, then come and tell us there's nothing to tell" Lacey told her friend

"She's right Sparks" Pip chimed in "I would give anything for someone to look at me like that" she added

"What the hell are you talking about Pip" Sparks asked her generally confused, sure her and Spot flirted but it meant next to nothing right?

"Sparks you're not blind and you're usually not stupid, the way that boy looks at you, well you only hear about it in stories "Flyer told her honestly

"Ok well then would someone care to tell me how he supposedly looks at me because I really don't know what you're talking about?" Sparks asked her friends

"Okay let me put it in perspective for you, he looks at you like… like you were the last piece of food he'd ever eat" Snap said "Okay maybe that wasn't the best example" she amended after seeing Sparks's expression of confusion

"Like, you're the only woman in the world for him and he'd wait forever for you to figure it out" Lacey said quietly and all eyes turned towards her and she smiled slightly, then she looked at Spark's face which looked shocked and awed as her friends description of Spots feelings towards her, the funny thing was that she felt those exact feelings for him

"You should see your face Sparks" Ace told her smiling to herself

"You really think that's how he looks at me?" Sparks asked Lacey in a voice just above a whisper

"Honey, I know that's how he looks at you" Lacey replied looking her friend straight in the eye with a knowing look


	3. Chapter 3

**Of Kings and Queens**

Disclaimer: sadly I own nothing except my OC's and the plot.  
**Chapter 3: Back to Brooklyn**

Later on that night maybe 8:30 Sparks made her way back to Brooklyn, she walked up to the door of the lodging house, to find the king of Brooklyn himself standing outside smoking a cigarette ,

"Hey" he grumbled as she walked closer to him

"Hey" she replied

"Where were you all day?" he asked

"'Hatten" she replied casually

"You walked all the way from 'Hattan, in the dark? He asked and arched an eyebrow at her

"Yep" she replied as she started to walk into the lodging house

"You got a death wish or something?" he asked just as casually, but as soon as she looked him in the face she saw he was actually serious

"What the hell are you talking about Spot?" she asked him

"Seriously , stay with me here , beautiful girl walks through 'Hattan over the bridge into Brooklyn and walks half way through Brooklyn in the pitch black , does that sound real smart to you ?" he inquired

"I don't know Spot does it sound smart to you?" she asked sarcastically he gave her a look

"What was I gonna do Spot, stay over I have to sell papes in the morning or else my selling spot gets jacked so, I walked back" she replied

"Whatever Daniels, just don't get yourself killed "he said trying to act nonchalant

"Didn't know you cared so much Conlon" she teased

"Don't read too much into it "he told her as she walked past him and smiled as he watched her go, and finished his cigarette

A.N. just a short little chapter with some Spot and Sparks interaction , wanted you guys to get a little bit of a better feel about their relationship, I'll try to update more quickly since I just finished school I'll have more time to write!!! Thanks so much to everyone that reviewed!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Of Kings and Queens**

Disclaimer: sadly I own nothing except my OC's and the plot.

**Chapter 4: Accusations and Exasperation **

The next day Sparks got up early like every other day, she quickly washed her face and changed her clothes, well actually she stole an old shirt from one of the boys, but for the most part none of them really cared as long as she gave it back. The boys woke up soon thereafter in the same manner as they always did, grumpy and yelling at her to shut up , she went down to the distribution center bought her papes , she was joined by her boys about ten minutes later, which was obvious by the increase of noise level. She just started out selling, trying to find some customers, when Roller caught up with her

"Mornin' Sparks" he greeted

"Hey Roller, how's it going?" she asked and smiled at him

"Can't complain, can't complain, you?" he asked

"Doin' alright, what's goin on?" she asked getting the distinct feeling he didn't come and find her just to chat.

"Well uh, not to be nosy, but I heard you and Spot sort of got into to it last night" he remarked

"Oh yeah , no big deal , just the way we normally are with each other" she replied "In fact , how'd you even hear about it?" she asked

"Well I might have been sitting in the lobby when it happened" he admitted a little embarrassed, she let out a small smile; he and Lacey were really a perfect match.

"Right, nothings ever a secret in Brooklyn" she mumbled good naturedly

"You of all people should know that" he replied and gave her a knowing look

"Uh Roller, what's going on with your face?" she asked feigning innocence, he rolled his eyes at her, she was just being a pain in the ass, and she knew it

"Come on Sparks, you're really obvious, the both of you are" he said

"What do you mean?" she asked

"Why do you think he was out there when you got back?" he asked

"He was smoking a cigarette" she replied stubbornly ,starting to become annoyed

"He was waiting for you to get back and you know it "he told her she sighed, if only he was right

"You've been talking to Lacey about this haven't you" she accused, he smiled at her and she sighed

"Nothing is going on with me and Conlon" she denied exasperatedly.

"Yeah, but…" he tried

"No buts, THERE'S ABSOULTLY NOTHING GOING ON , WHY DOESN'T ANYBODY BELIEVE ME!" she half yelled, it was slightly quieted by the noise of the crowd, but Roller heard her loud and clear. He just shook his head wondering when she was finally going to figure it out.

"Okay sure, listen I have to go, you know carryin' the banner and all that, see you later Sparks" he said as he took off down the block

"Wait Roller!" she yelled , realizing he either couldn't hear her or was choosing not to , she sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day , and went about her selling,, but her mind kept wandering back to the boy with the stormy blue eyes and the red suspenders, and hoping that maybe her friends were right.

A.N. just wanted to make it clear that Sparks is still in denial, in case it wasn't obvious  , well I hope you like it and I'll try to update ASAP, thanks so much to everyone who reviewed !!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Of Kings and Queens**

Disclaimer: sadly I own nothing except my OC's and the plot.

**Chapter 5:Bruised and Battered **

Later on that say , Sparks was hanging out with some of the boys playing cards, it was Sparks , Dutchy, Stretch and Carrots (yes , it was because he had red hair), they had been playing for about a hour , when the door to the lodging house slammed open making everyone look up , it was Knuckles , who's imposing figure certainly didn't leave anything up to the imagination , he was actually a big softie , unless someone messed with him or any of the Brooklyn boys then it was all over , after getting a better look they noticed he was holding something in his arms , and that something was a person , a kid actually , it was Dimes one of the younger Brooklyn newsies, it looked like he was knocked out cold , he was bruised and battered , and looked as if he'd been through hell and back. This caused everyone to stare at Knuckles , Sparks reacted first

"Get him upstairs Knuckles" she told him her maternal instincts kicking in, the boy obeyed and brought the little one up the two flights of stairs to the lodging room , Sparks hot on his heels. He put Dimes on the nearest bed,

"What happened?" Sparks asked

"I don't know, I was just walking down the street when I see these two goons , messing around with something in an ally , I didn't think anything of it until I saw Dimes' cap on the ground , he never takes his hat off , the kid loves it cause Spot gave it to him and everything anyways they ran away once they saw me coming , alls I know is I'm going to find whoever did this and make them pay" Knuckles said anger seeping into his voice

"Easy there, do me a favor and got get Smitty ( caretaker of the lodging hose) to call a doctor" she asked him as she ran into the bathroom to get something to try and clean his cuts off with

"You think he needs a doctor?" Knuckles asked a little panicked

"I'm not sure but all I know is there is definitely someone who is more qualified to help him than I am" she told him as she tried to be gentle while cleaning the blood and trying to stop the bleeding cuts as best as she could. No sooner had Knuckles left , Spot came flying through the door ,

"What the hell happened?" he asked looking angrier than she had ever seen him

"Some guys jumped him in an ally , I don't really know the details , but Knuckles is about ready to kill whoever did this , tell you the truth I wouldn't mind takin' a crack at them" she replied

"Don't you worry I've already got some guys tryin to find the dirt bags" he said

"I'm goin out there as soon as the doctor gets here" he told her and she nodded her head distractedly

"How's he look" he asked quietly, seeing how upset she was over this

"He looks alright , pretty bruised up , I mean I'm no doctor , I just hope there's nothing wrong that we can't see" she said with an ample amount of worry in her voice. About five minutes later a doctor came through the door , asked them to leave while he examined the boy. They both nodded at him and walked outside of the bunkroom.

"I'm gonna go join the boys and get these guys , no body messes with Brooklyn and gets away with it " he said more to himself than to her

"I'm coming with you" she told him

"No! are you nuts , you saw what they did to Dimes " he exclaimed

"Spot , I'm not fighting with you about this , I can take care of myself , and I'm going whether you like it or not" she told him as she walked out of the lodging house door ,leaving the boys who were still inside in silence , no one ever talked to Spot that way , and lived to tell about it, but apparently they stood corrected. A few hours later , there were still no sign of the goon's who had attacked Dimes , and now Sparks was sitting at the boys bedside , waiting and praying for him to wake up. The doctor had told them before he left that , he would be fine , he had to take it easy for a few days and had to keep his arm in a sling for about six weeks, all he had to do now was wake up. That was what Sparks was afraid of most that he wouldn't wake up. A few moments later Spot walked in to the bunkroom to check on him, he glanced at Sparks briefly , she barley looked up , she was nodding off in her chair but refused to fall asleep until Dimes woke up. Spot was holding something in his hands , he walked over to the bunk and put it down next to the young sleeping boy , it was the cap that Spot had given him about a year ago. Sparks smiled at his turned back , there was some shifting coming from the bed , her eyes opened completely ,

"Hey Spot" a slightly raspy but still child like voice said

"Hey kid , how are you feelin'?" he asked

"Like I got ran over by a trolley cart" Dimes replied honestly making Spot laugh

"Yeah you took one hell of a beating , " Spot replied with the same honesty

"Eh' you should see the other guy" Dimes replied , his voice sounding stronger with every sentence, Spot smiled down at the kid ,

"Here drink some water , make that voice sounds more like yours" Sparks told him and handed him the cup that was sitting on the bedside table

"Thanks Sparks " he replied and gulped it down quickly and sat up straighter and grinned at her

"You're pretty tough , you know that" Spot told him , which caused Dimes' eyes to light up like he just won the lottery

"Thanks Spot" he said in awe of the older boy

"Hey listen you should get some more rest , I'll see you tomorrow" Spot told him and handed him the cap he'd brought upstairs with him

"Oh , you dropped this" he said as he handed Dimes the hat

"Thanks , you know your right I am feelin kinda tired" the kid replied as his eyelids drooped

"See you in the morning kid" Spot said as he started to walk out the door

"Yeah see you" he replied

"Night Dimes "Sparks whispered as she pulled up the blanket over the small boys body.

"Night" he replied and fell back to sleep.

She walked outside to find Spot sitting on the stairs just outside the bunkroom

She walked over and sat down on the step next to him , he ran his hand over his face in a tired manner, she ran her hands through her hair in that same tired manner.

"Rough day" she commented

"Yeah ," he replied

"You know you were pretty good with him" she remarked

"With who, Dimes ?" he asked

"Yup" she said

"He's a good kid ," he replied trying to play it off as if it were nothing

"All the same , I think you may have just made his life" she told him , he laughed and shook his head at her

"Right " he replied

"I think I'm going to head in" she told him and he nodded

"See you in the morning" he replied

"Yup , night" she said and leaned over and kissed his cheek , he looked a little stunned for a second , she had already gotten up and was walking towards the bunkroom

"What was that for?" he asked a little more than surprised by her actions

" For being you" she replied simply over her shoulder as she climbed the small staircase up to the bunkroom and closed the door behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Of Kings and Queens**

Disclaimer: sadly I own nothing except my OC's and the plot.

**Chapter 6: Medda's**

About a week later a bunch of the boys from Brooklyn and some others from Manhattan decided it would be fun to go to Medda's for a night, Sparks decided it would be fun to go along, since she hadn't seen Medda in ages. So that was what brought her to the steps of Irving Hall, that night clad in a light blue dress that cut off just below the knees , Medda had actually given her the dress maybe two years ago saying she didn't have any use for it anymore , and that every woman should have at least one dress. Once the boys realized who she was, they decided it was time to embarrass her; they proceeded to do so until she told them to shut it, at which time they quieted down. She met up with Ace, Patches and Birdie at Irving; they sat down at the table next to some of the Manhattan boys, basically it was the three girls Racetrack, Skittery, Jack, Mush and Crutchy, they sat there talking for a while and cracking jokes about one another, when Medda arrived on stage, and the crowd went wild, hooting hollering and whistling, Medda was grinning from ear to ear , she began to sing , and the crowd sang along with her including Sparks and the rest of the table. Medda finished her song to thundering applause, she took a five minute break, to change costumes , so the table went back to making fun of each other , when Sparks looked up to see Spot , at a neighboring table, she smirked at his appearance , he looked good , no more than five seconds later , she noticed there was a girl sitting next to him she had her hand on his leg and was leaning in to tell him something, Sparks got up suddenly causing her friends to look at her

"You okay, Sparks?" Crutchy asked kindly

"Yeah, I'm fine, just heading out for a second, I'll be right back" she replied and walked outside , her mind was all over the place , as jealousy ran rampant through her veins , she hated that he had this much control over her , but none the less there she was. Meanwhile back at the table Ace had found what caused Sparks sudden departure, she just shook her head, and asked Racetrack to save her seat ,

"Everything alright?" he asked

"Yeah, everything's fine, I'll be back in a minute" she told him and kissed him quickly and he smiled easily at her, and nodded, Ace made her way through the crowd and outside, to find her friend leaning against the wall trying to light a cigarette

"Since when do you smoke?" Ace asked as she approached Sparks

"I don't" Sparks replied Ace gave her a look but nodded at her and leaned against the wall next to her friend

"He's a ass" Ace stated plainly

"Hmm" Sparks replied and tried again to light the cigarette, looking at the ground thoughtfully , maybe three seconds later the girl Sparks and Ace had seen with Spot before , came storming out of Medda's and continued down the street , making Ace and Sparks look at each other and burst out laughing

"He's not all that easy to get along with is he?" Ace asked

"Not really, no" Sparks replied and she threw her cigarette on the floor,

"You wanna head back?"Ace asked

"You go ahead I'll be in a few" Sparks replied

"Alright" Ace said after examining Sparks' face to make sure she was okay, Ace walked a few feet, when Sparks called

"Ace," she turned around

"Yeah?" she asked

"Thanks" Sparks stated, Ace smiled

"Anytime" she replied, once Ace walked back inside Sparks took a deep breath and shook her head to try and clear it, and started to walk into Irving, when she walked straight into what felt like a brick wall, she stared to stumble backwards when a pair of rough hands took a hold of her waist to steady her she looked up and was met with a pair of stormy bluish gray eyes that she knew all too well.

"There you go falling for me" Spot said and smiled at her mischievously

"Yeah, yeah" she replied feigning nonchalance and stepped out of his arms afraid of what she would do if she was that close to him for much longer.

"Leaving so soon?" she asked

"Just, getting some air" he said as he took out a cigarette

"How's that going with all that smoke in your lungs?" she asked a bit hypocritically considering she was just trying to light a cigarette

"It's going pretty well" he replied with the same tone and smirked at her she just rolled her eyes

"I'm going to go back in, Medda probably back on stage already" she told him as she moved past him and continued back on her way into the building

"Hey Sparks," he called and she turned to look at him

"Yeah?" she asked

"You look great" he told her and smiled earnestly, she stared at him for a moment

"Thanks "she said and continued back into the hall grinning the entire way.

A.N. thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! I'll try and update ASAP!


	7. Chapter 7

**Of Kings and Queens**

Disclaimer: sadly I own nothing except my OC's and the plot.

**Chapter 7: Assault and Arguments **

Over the next week, the news was slow, making it especially difficult for the newsies to even come up with interesting headlines, never mind actually selling papes. Since money was tight, some of the Brooklyn newsies had to resort to stealing food off of carts, and try to get away without anyone noticing. Now usually if the occasion called for it Sparks was pretty skilled at thievery although there were a few times she was caught , in which case she has to run like hell in order to avoid being locked up in the Refuge, and today was just not her day. Sometime in the later afternoon ,Sparks' had enough of feeling hungry so ,she picked up an apple off of a cart in what she thought was a stealthy manner, but apparently not stealthy enough , since the owner of the cart , caught her and yelled out so loud that any cop who was in the near vicinity could hear , so she took off as fast as she could , down the street , the bulls were gaining on her so she increased her speed , when all of a sudden she was pulled into and ally and a hand was pressed firmly over her mouth , she started to try and scream but then she realized she recognized her kidnapper /savior . That's right you guessed it , Spot Conlon himself , he poked his head out of the ally to check if the coast was clear , when he determined that the coast was indeed clear and the bulls had given up , he removed his hand from her mouth , only to be punched in the shoulder

"Ow, jeez Sparks, least you could do is say thank you" he told her

"You scared the crap out of me, Jesus Spot, drag me into an ally and cover my mouth, what the hell were you thinking!" she half yelled at him

"Well saving you scrawny little butt was the goal, but I won't bother next time if all its going to get me is punched and yelled at" he replied smartly her eyes narrowed and she brought her hands up to his chest and pushed him off of her , sometimes the boy really knew how to push her buttons.

"My butt isn't scrawny" she replied, he laughed and she walked out on to the street which the ally lead out to.

"No your right, you actually have a very nice, butt" he told her and she wacked him in the arm again

"What? It was a compliment" he told her and she just shook her head while simultaneously rolling her and started to walk towards the lodging house and he toward the docks.

On her way back she was stopped by two unsavory looking characters who she didn't know, so this could only mean trouble for her. They seemed pretty drunk, so she figured if she needed to she could get away fairly easily

"Where you going doll face?" one of them asked her, she just continued to walk

"Hey he asked you a question" the other one said while grabbing her arm

She wrenched her arm away from him and spat

"Keep your hands off of me"

"Oh feisty, I like feisty" the first one said with slurred speech

"Leave me alone "she growled wishing they would get lost , she had a pretty rough day and this made it ten times worse. The first man grabbed at her, when another angry voice entered the conversation

"Hey! Get your hands off her and get lost" the voice said, Sparks turned to see red suspenders, a plaid shirt and a gold tipped cane. Of course it was him; he always seemed to be saving her, especially today it seemed. The two men just stared at him, for a few moments, Spot took his cane out of his belt loop and brandished it like a sword,

"Now" he said, in the most intimidating voice Sparks had ever heard him use, the two men, staggered off muttering something about Sparks not being worth it and canes.

"You seem to be attracting all kinds of trouble today" he told her, she was staring at the spot the two men had just left

"Hey, you alright?" he asked and took her arm gently; she looked up at him seemingly coming out of a trance.

"Yeah I'm okay "she told him and "Second time you've saved me today" she commented

"Sparks…" he started, she held up a hand to him

"Thank you" she told him, folded her arms over her chest and continued walking towards the lodging house, him walking next to her.

The next day, mid afternoon Sparks was getting ready to head over to Manhattan, to hang out with some of her friends, when Spot looked up from his bunk which he was reshaping his sling shot

"Where you going?" he asked

"Manhattan" she said as she looked under her covers for her hat

"By yourself?" he asked

"Yeah, have you seen my hat?" she asked him

"You're not going to 'Hattan by yourself. "he told her

"'Scuse me?" she asked and look at him with her hand on her hip

"You heard me "he told her and went back to his slingshot casually

"Spot, I'm going to Manhattan, I'm going by myself, and frankly you don't have any say in the matter" she told him bluntly

"Sparks, in the past day, you almost got arrested and you got attacked by two drunk guys, on your way home, you're not walking to 'Hattan by yourself" he told her as he stood up and walked towards her

"Spot, seriously you're not going to win the argument, so you might as well quite while your behind" she told him

"Sparks, you're not going and that's it" he told her

"Who the hell do you think you are telling me where I can and can't go?" she exclaimed

"I'm Spot Conlon, and you, Miss Jessica Daniels attract danger where ever you go" he told her

"To be honest, with you I don't give a rat's ass, what your name is, you can't tell me what I'm allowed to do or not do "she told him, they were barley inches away from each other.

"Oh yeah you think so, I'm just looking out for you "he told her angrily

"Yeah, I do think so, and for your information I can take care of myself" she shot back at him, they stared furiously at each other for a few moments, suddenly he leaned down and his lips crashed down onto hers, she kissed him back just as forcefully, and he backed her up into the wall, her hands came up and grabbed his suspenders ,pulling him closer to him and his hands grabbed her waist, her fingers pushed their way through his hair as his hands moved to the small of her back. They broke away from one another breathing heavily. There was a heavy banging on the bunkroom door, causing them to break out of their trance, he stepped away from her his eyes never leaving hers, she picked up her hat off her bed turned around and opened the door

"Hey Smitty" she said as she realized who it was on the other side of the door

"Everything alright up here?" the caretaker asked as he eyed the two of them

"Yeah, everything's alright, I was just leaving actually" she told him and looked back at Spot to see he wasn't looking at her anymore , he was getting back on his bunk , as if nothing had happened. She felt her eyes sprig with tears, and she took off down the stairs and to Manhattan. She needed to talk to her friends. Apparently they were wrong all along, Spot didn't feel anything for her, he didn't feel anything at all.

A.N. yay! First kiss, it will get better I promise! Thanks so much to everyone that reviewed I love getting them!


	8. Chapter 8

**Of Kings and Queens**

Disclaimer: sadly I own nothing except my OC's and the plot.

**Chapter 8:**

Sparks made her way to Manhattan in record time; she got all the way to the statue of Horace Greenly, when Ace spotted her best friend looking in like she was seriously distressed, she walked over and said

"Hey, Sparks what's going on?" she asked

"We need to talk" Sparks told her

"Okay, we'll talk upstairs" Ace said as she lead the way up the stairs, Ace sat down on her bunk and Sparks started to pace back and forth

"You gonna tell me or just wear a hole in the floor?" Ace asked

"We kissed" Sparks replied

"Um by we, you mean …?" Ace asked

"Spot, me and Spot about thirty minutes ago in the bunk room, against a wall" she clarified in detail

"Whoa" Ace commented with her eyebrows raised

"Yeah "Sparks replied

"So, that's good now you two are together right?" Ace asked still a little confused as to why her friend was here, instead of with the boy who she had been necking with a little over a half an hour ago.

"Wrong, Smitty came in the room right after it happened and Spot, he just went over and sat down on his bunk, as if nothing even happened, he doesn't… I'm just another girl he got what he wanted from and now is going to move on, just a quick little.." she ranted when Ace interrupted her

"Stop, just stop!" she said forcefully, sufficiently catching her friends attention

"What?" Sparks asked

"Sparks , did you forget who you're dealing with here, this is Spot Conlon , were talking about , of course he didn't say anything , with Smitty there , Spot's a very private guy, he's not going to brag about the things that you two do with each other, especially if it's something that's new to the both of you." she told her

"Yeah I know he's a private guy, but still, Ace the way he reacted" she said and shook her head "I knew this would happen" she said quietly

"Sparks, do me a favor have a conversation with him about it, you two belong together and it obvious to everyone except you two" Ace told her bluntly , Sparks just looked at her best friend, who was sitting on a bunk , her back was now facing the door.

"How can you say that, after what I just told you, how can you still think we belong together?" Sparks asked becoming agitated

"Because, I just do" Ace replied while standing up

"But how, do you know?" Sparks asked her; Ace just raised her eyebrows and pointed towards the door of the bunkroom

"That's how" she replied simply, Sparks whipped around to see Brooklyn himself standing in the door way, her eyes widened significantly

"I'll leave you two alone" Ace said quietly as she moved past Spot in the door way and smiled at him knowingly.

"Hey" Sparks said quietly

"So, we should talk" he replied.

A.N. So, things are definitely starting to get interesting. Almost finished, a few more chapters just wanted to get some more Ace/Spark's interaction before I wrapped everything up! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed!!! I'll update ASAP!


	9. Chapter 9

**Of Kings and Queens**

Disclaimer: sadly I own nothing except my OC's and the plot.

**Chapter 9: Questions and Answers**

For the next few moments they stared at each other, when finally she couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay so you wanted to talk, so talk" she said folding her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, alright, I don't really know what to say" he replied with an unsure look on his face, which wasn't exactly a common expression for Spot

"That's a first" she replied sarcastically

"Alright, this isn't really that easy for me so can you give the sarcasm a rest" he asked while giving her a look that said 'knock it off'

"Sorry" she said and looked down "But seriously Spot, what could you possibly want to say to me , wait no let me guess , you're not looking for a relationship right now , or my personal favorite , it's not you it's me" she replied snappishly

"Okay, what's with you?" he asked hostility coming through in his voice. She sighed in a defeated sort of way

"Nothing, I'm just not looking forward to what you're going to say" she said

"How do you know what I'm going to say?" he asked almost playfully, she arched her eyebrow and tilted her head to the side.

"Because I know you" she replied smartly

"You drive me absolutely crazy you know that?" he asked

"What? I mean yeah I know but that came out of nowhere" she replied

"Okay fair enough, I'll lay it out for you "he said "I like you, more than I've ever liked anyone before" he told her, her eyes widened considerably

"What do you mean?" she asked still wide eyed

"I mean you drive me nuts, in the best way possible, you're smart, your funny and your beautiful, and you don't even realize it. You're different than any other girl I've ever known, and I can't stop thinking about you" he finished, by this point they were much closer than they had been when he started his little rant

"So, that's how feel, take or leave it" he said and hooked his fingers onto the bottom of his suspenders, she nodded her head as if she were agreeing with him, she leaned up and kissed him, one of his hands went down to her waist, the other to her cheek, she broke away, and smiled up at him, he smirked in the most sincere way anyone can smirk

"That's how _I _feel take it or leave it" she told him mimicking his earlier statement his smirk changed into a smile

"So I guess the appropriate question is, do you want to be my girl?" he asked

"You don't even have to ask" she replied

"Well, yeah but I figured after all this kissing we've been doing, we should make it official, don't you think?" he suggested

"I guess you're right, in that case, I would love to be your girl Spot Conlon" she said and grinned

"I was hoping you'd say that" he replied and kissed her again. They walked hand in hand down the steps, out of the lodging house, and the king and queen of Brooklyn made their way over the bridge and back home, together at last.

A.N. Yay! They're finally together!!!!!, I'm not sure if this should be the last chapter or if I should write one last one , like an epilogue of sorts, I don't know , your input would be greatly appreciated !!! Love all the people who reviewed, you guys rock!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Of Kings and Queens**

Disclaimer: sadly I own nothing except my OC's and the plot.

**Chapter 10: Three Years, Six Months, Five Days**

Twenty year old Jessica "Sparks" Daniels paced back and forth through the room practically losing her mind, when Ace walked through the door in a simple green dress hair done in curls, with a slight bump on her stomach not too obvious but still noticeable, she caught a glimpse of her friend, in her floor length white dress.

"Wow Sparks you look beautiful" she said

"Thanks" Sparks replied still clearly freaking out "You too" she said

"Thanks, okay honey you need to relax, you're gonna have a heart attack" Ace told her

"Yeah, I know I'm just nervous" Sparks replied

"Alright well you only have about three more minutes to be nervous because it's time to get this show on the road" Ace replied, Sparks let out a deep breath

"Oh, okay um alright lets go" Sparks said as they walked out of the room and into the small church which was packed to capacity, with all the working boys and girls in New York.

"Okay, I'll see you up there, you'll be fine, don't be nervous, everything will be great, oh and don't forget to breathe!" Ace told her kissed her on the cheek for good luck, gave her a brief hug, and linked arms with Jack , who was the best man and they walked out down the aisle to take their places as maid of honor and best man. Sparks took Smitty's arm; he smiled down at the girl who was more of a daughter to him than anyone in the world.

"You sure you want to go through with this?" he asked jokingly

"Haha, Smitty don't tempt me, I'm about ready to run through the back door and making a break for it" she told him half kidding half completely serious

"Now Sparks, listen to me, you love him right?" he asked

"Right" she replied

"And you want to spend the rest of your life with him right?" he asked

"Right" she replied

"Then, there's nothing to be nervous about, you look beautiful and more importantly ,that man out there is head over heels in love with you, and has been since he's eleven years old" he told her reassuringly , she sighed and smiled at the old man

"Thanks Smitty" she told him and hugged him tightly

"Alright, let's get going" he told her and they linked arms and walked down the aisle.

_Fin _

A.N. okay so that was it for this story, hope you liked it! Love to all the people who reviewed.


End file.
